Guardians of the Elements part 2
by MSkitty543921
Summary: Sequel to my Guardians of the Elements story under Avatar the last air bender. Don't have to be read to get this story but the first one is recommended. Seventy years have passed since the war and now, Korra, is ready to take on the challenge as the new Avatar when a war between the anti-benders and benders break out. But she's not alone, meet Kanna, Korra's best friend. KANNA X B


Legend of Korra: Here's what happens when Korra goes to Republic City with one of her best friends, Kanna, granddaughter of Sokka and Aqua. In republic city, they eventually meet Terra, granddaughter of Haru and Lin. And Azula Ursula, granddaughter of Jade and Zuko. And finally, granddaughter of Ember and Jet, Jadella.

Earth…Fire…Air…Water, when I was a boy, my father, Avatar Aang told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the hundred year war. Avatar Aang, with my aunts, Guardian Lin of Earth, Guardian Ember of Fire, Guardian Jade of Air, and Guardian Aqua of water, with Fire Lord Zuko, my uncle since my Aunt Jade married him, transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land 'Republic City'. Avatar Aang, Guardian Lin, Guardian Ember, Guardian Jade, and Guardian Aqua accomplished many remarkable things in their life's. But sadly, their time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar, and new Guardians, began anew.

Welcome to Republic City:

That night in the Southern Water Tribe, a family of three, plus the daughter's friend who was spending the night, rested. Outside, three figures wearing clothes walked to the hut and knocked on the door. A large man, the father of the family, answered the door.

"The White Lotus has honored my family by coming, thank you." The man, Tonraq, said, leading them in. His wife, Senna, stopped sweeping as they walked in.

"Welcome," Senna bowed, only for a shield hanging on the wall to fall off and roll in front of her.

"We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false." The leader said as they pulled their cloaks down.

The happy couple smiled at the white lotus men and Senna said, "Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end."

"What makes you so sure your daughter is _the one?" _The leader asked.

"Korra, Kanna, please come in here." Senna called for her daughter and her friend. That was when a large piece of rock flew past the white lotus men and their eyes widened in shock. In the large hole in the wall, two little girls stood. One was their daughter, Korra, with dark short messy brown hair and big blue eyes surrounded by dark skin. She was about four years old, wearing dark blue pants, brown shoes, and a lighter blue tank top.

The second little girl, Kanna was noticeable smaller than Korra. Kanna was three years old and was a water bender, the first water bender born in the Southern Water Tribe since Master Katara; she wore brown shoes, dark blue pants, and a light blue long sleeve shirt. Her hair was a lighter brown and in a loose ponytail. Her skin was a light tan and she had the same blue eyes Korra did. Kanna's grandparents were the brave warrior Sokka, and the water bender, Guardian Aqua. The two had married after they won the war and had two children, a daughter and a son with a four year age difference, the boy being older. The two grew up in the Southern Water Tribe, taking multiple trips around the world with their parents. Then her mother married and had Kanna, who had been named after her decreased Great-grandmother, her Uncle had moved to republic city shortly after Kanna turned two.

Sadly, their happiness didn't last long. Kanna father had moved to Republic City shortly after Kanna turned two and was never seen again Kanna mother tried her hardest to raise Kanna, but in the end, died when she purposely stayed outside during a snow storm. She died of frostbite, leaving three year old Kanna alone.

Katara still lived in the Southern Water Tribe, the last member of the original group still alive, and took it upon herself to raise her great-niece for the past few months. Katara only tried once, to see if Kanna's father was still alive, but quickly quit looking realizing that her father had been gone for three years already, so he obviously didn't care enough about his only daughter and now decreased wife.

"I'm the Avatar, you gotta deal with it!" Korra announced in a cutie little voice, bending water, fire, and earth.

"Go, Korra!" Kanna cheered, using her water bending to wash out a fire that Korra accidentally started.

Years passed and Korra was practicing her fire bending against a few chosen opponents. She was a beautiful seventeen, with hair in three ponytails, eyes that still held the same fire in them from all those years ago. She was being watched by men who have come to train her in bending, as well as Katara, the white lotus, and her best friend, Kanna. Kanna, like Korra, had also grown into a beautiful young lady. Kanna was sixteen and her brown hair now reached her waist, tied in a long braid with a blue ribbon. Kanna wore the traditional water tribe clothing, a light blue parka covering her body to keep warmth.

"She's strong," the elder Katara said.

"Korra's a great bender." Kanna grinned, proud of her friend. Kanna herself was on her way to becoming a water bending master.

"She lacks restraint." The white lotus man leader.

Kanna turned and glared at him for putting down on her friend, "No, she lacks holding back, which can be a good thing."

"I'm not going to argue with a child." The man said, turning from her. Kanna huffed and crossed her arm as Korra finished with her opponents.

"Woo hoo!" Korra cheered as she ran over. "Hey, why all the doom and gloom people?" she asked as she noticed the sullen faces of the older men. "We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!"

"This is great, Korra!" Kanna laughed, running to greet her friend and the two gave a hard hand five. Kanna, although smaller than Korra, was used to her roughness and had grown tough against it. Only a few years ago, it would have knocked her off her feet. Now she only stumbled a little but she still held up.

"You're ahead of yourself as usual, Korra." Her fire bending master said. "We haven't decided if you passed your fire bending test yet."

"But she was amazing!" Kanna protested.

The member ignored her and continued on Korra, "Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The avatar must master both," he said and Korra slouched forward.

"I haven't ignored it," Korra said. "It just doesn't come easy to me,"

"Korra is the avatar, she'll get it," Kanna said.

"Exactly," Korra nodded. "And that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mister Spiritual."

"Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?" the leader of the white lotus asked.

"Yes," Katara said. "If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, its Tenzin," Katara said. The instructors looked at her.

"Very well," the leader sighed. "Korra, it's time for you to begin your air bending training," Korra and Kanna jumped and cheered excited. Kanna even threw an ice spike by accident, still learning control. She winched when it stabbed into the wall, just above the leader's head. Kanna winched apologetic.

Katara smiled kindly at the two girl's excitement and they straightened up. Korra coughed and Kanna clasped her hands in front of her.

"Yes! Finally!" Korra cheered and Kanna elbowed her. "I mean," Korra corrected herself. "Thank you all for believing in me," Korra and Kanna slowly walked away from the elders with their heads lowered. They were still in sight when they peeked up at the other, smirked, and ran off smiling.

A few minutes later, Korra and Kanna were pushing open gates and walking into the large room where their favorite large polar bear dog was sleeping curled up on her side, "Naga!" Kanna exclaimed, successfully waking up the dog.

Naga was a polar bear dog, who stood up happily as Korra and Kanna came. "Naga, you should have seen it. I kicked some fire bender butt and I passed! Tenzin will be here in a few days," Korra explained.

"To think, you only have one more element to go," Kanna smiled.

"Yeah," Korra sighed depressed, Kanna looked at her sadly. Not once in her entire life had she been able to bend air, not once.

Korra climbed onto Naga and Kanna created a small ice step under her foot to climb up behind her and Naga walked them over to the gate where the guard looked down at them, obviously not wanting them to get out.

"Just taking Naga out for a stroll," Korra said.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before dinner," Kanna said, hoping to relieve his stress and that he'd let them go. The gates pulled open and Naga walked through. They didn't notice the white lotus members closely monitoring them.

Korra held onto Naga's reins while Kanna held Korra around the waist as Naga started to run. "Go, Naga! That's a girl!" Korra cheered.

"Alright!" Kanna laughed.

A few minutes later, they were going back home as a sky bison landed, carrying Tenzin, his pregnant wife, and their three small children. "Tenzin!" Kanna smiled as her and Korra ran over.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Ikki, their overexcited seven year old daughter kept asking. Meelo, their four year old son, was chewing, _chewing, _on his father's head. Jinora, their eldest daughter was around ten years old. Pema, Tenzin's currently pregnant wife was sitting. "It looks like we are there," Ikki continued. "I knew this is very familiar. Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Oh please say we are here!"

"Yes, Ikki, as I have been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are finally here," Tenzin said exhausted as Ikki and Jinora rode an air scooter off the sky bison.

"Hello, mother, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please help me," Tenzin begged as Katara removed her youngest grandson from her youngest son.

"Unhand me strange woman!" Meelo wailed, struggling against Katara's hold, Katara just smiled peacefully.

"That's your grandmother, Meelo," Tenzin said but Meelo was already escaping, jumping over Katara's head to join his sisters.

"It's so good to see all of you," Katara smiled.

"Gran-gran," Jinora said with a curious expression on her young face, stepping up in front of Katara. "I have been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?"

Gran-Gran Katara started to speak as Ikki jumped between them, waving her arms around. "Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale," Jinora was getting annoyed at her younger sister jumping around.

"Gran-Gran," Ikki said, starting to fire off questions. "You look old, how old are you?" And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire and all huddle around it and tell scary stories and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with water bending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fun, huh, wouldn't it?"

"Pema, let me help you, careful now," Tenzin said, rushing to help his pregnant wife off the sky bison.

"Stop doting on me." Pema insisted once she got down. "I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant," she said as Katara and Pema hugged, Katara put her hands on Pema's large stomach.

"The baby's strong," Katara said, always checking up on Pema's babies when she was pregnant. "I see another air bender in your future,"

Pema looked annoyed, "All I want is just one child like me, a nice non-bender who doesn't blow wind in my face every five seconds,"

As she said this, Jinora was using air bending to skate around in the snow, Ikku was using air to make a snowman, and Meelo was using air to cover himself in snow like a snowman, and then blowing the snow off him, covering Pema with snow.

"Mommy look, I'm a snow bender!" Meelo said excited.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?" Pema asked Katara.

"Kya and Bumi certainly were," Katara said. "But Tenzin had always been rather serious,"

"Mother please," Tenzin said seriously. Katara just smiled at her youngest son. Tenzin looked surprised, looking his mother's shoulder where Korra and Kanna were smiling behind them.

"Korra? Kanna?" Tenzin asked surprised. "Look at you both, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar and Water Bender,"

"Master Tenzin," the two girls bowed.

"It's so great that you came all this way," Kanna said.

"I can't wait to get started," Korra said.

Tenzin looked everywhere but the girls, he couldn't look either of them in the eye, "Yes, well…uh," Korra and Kanna looked at him confused.

"You're going to have to tell them sooner or later," Pema said.

"What? Tell us what?" Korra asked.

Katara looked sad and disappointed, "You're not staying, are you?"

"I'm afraid so," Tenzin admitted. "We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City,"

"B…But," Kanna wasn't sure what to say, she was so confused.

"But no…you're supposed to move here," Korra cried. "You're supposed to teach me!"

Tenzin put his hands on Korra's shoulders, "I'm sorry Korra but you're air bending training is going to have to wait,"

That night, everyone was sitting around a table eating dinner. "So, how long until you are ready to teach me air bending?" Korra asked Tenzin. "A week? A month?"

"It could be much longer," Tenzin said.

"I don't understand," Korra said. "Why are you making me wait?"

"I have a responsibility to Republic City," Tenzin said. "I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now,"

"But don't you also have a responsibility as the only air bending master alive to teach the avatar, Korra, air bending?" Kanna asked.

"We're stuck with each other," Korra said.

"I wish there were another way," Tenzin sighed.

"Wait, there is!" Korra exclaimed, suddenly getting an idea. "If you can't stay here, then Kanna and I can go to republic city with you! It's perfect!" it was no surprise that Korra included Kanna the two girls were like sisters, one rarely seen without the other. The elders had been worried at first that Kanna would drag Korra down, but after some time, it seemed like Korra went even better when Kanna was actually around to cheer for her.

"Absolutely not!" the white lotus leader forbidden. "The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements!"

"I get that," Korra said. "But I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind,"

"Exactly," Kanna said as Korra stood. "Every avatar before her did travel around the world to learn the four elements. I think just going to a single city to learn the last element isn't too much to ask,"

"I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city," Tenzin said.

"Whatever," Korra said, storming out the room.

"Korra, wait!" Kanna cried, rushing after her. The white lotus leader sighed while Tenzin closed his eyes and bowed his head.

The next morning, Katara was waving goodbye to her son and his family who sat on top of their sky bison. "Goodbye, gran-gran!" Ikki waved.

"Oogi, yip yip," Tenzin said, holding onto the reins of the bison as they took to the skies. Katara lowered her head sadly she didn't know when she would see her son and grandchildren again.

Nobody knew that at that moment, Korra and Kanna were standing next to Naga and watching the bison fly out of sight. But of course, the white lotus was the ones spying on them again. The two girls looked at each other, getting the same idea.

That night, Kanna and Korra were sneaking into Naga's stable, quickly sliding the saddle onto the polar bear dog.

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?" someone said behind them. They jumped surprised, only to see Katara standing in the doorway.

"Katara," Kanna gulped. She hadn't been able to say goodbye to her guardian, afraid that she would talk her into staying.

"We have to leave," Korra said. "I have to find my path as the Avatar,"

"And Korra isn't going anywhere without me," Kanna said. "We've been almost like sisters since we were babies, I'm just not ready for her to go off and leave me here to worry about if she's doing alright,"

"I know," Katara said. "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you both and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the war. Korra, you are going to be a great avatar and Kanna, you are on your way to becoming a water bending master," Korra and Kanna hugged the elderly woman.

"Thank you," Korra and Kanna said, relieved at her answer.

"Goodbye, Korra and Kanna," Katara said, watching them leave, riding Naga away from the stable. A few minutes later, Korra and Kanna were saying goodbye to Korra's parents before they left the Southern Tribe.

Somehow, the two girls managed to sneak into the cargo hole of a ship before they left, surprisingly easy considering they had a large polar bear dog with them. Korra and Kanna peacefully fell asleep, leaning on each other as they rested against Naga. The two girls smiled in their sleep, knowing this would be their greatest adventure yet.

The next morning, the girls woke up when the sun started shining on their faces through the cracks of the cargo hole. "We're here already?" Kanna stretched. Although she was sleeping in the cargo hole, it had to be the best sleep she'd ever had. For the first time, she felt freedom.

"We're here!" Korra cried, climbing to her feet and waking Naga. They climbed onto Naga as the door started to open. The workers outside looked up surprised as a large polar bear dog jumped over their heads carrying two teenage girls. Naga and the girls raced down the riverside and into the city, accidently causing a traffic jam with the sato-mobiles driving down the street.

Only minutes later were they riding across the bridge. In the water, there was a large monument, a statue of Avatar Aang. In a semi-half circle surrounding him from behind, was Guardian Aqua, Guardian Ember, Guardian Lin, and Guardian Jade. Kanna smiled at her grandmother, Guardian Aqua.

"Wow, look at this place. I've never seen so many satomobiles," Korra said.

"I never dreamed Republic City would be so full of excitement like this," Kanna said, looking around amazed. She had never left the Southern Water Tribe before so going from their tribe to the large city was something.

"Air temple island, that's where Tenzin live, you ready for a swim?" Naga sniffed the air and the girls shrieked as he took off running into traffic, causing a traffic jam and collisions. Naga finally stopped at a food tent.

At that moment, Kanna's stomach started to grumble. "Ok, food first then air temple." Korra and Kanna stuck their heads into the vender tent, startling the woman as she could only see the giant wet nose of their polar bear dog. "Sorry, we're new in town," Korra apologized.

"Wait, Naga," Kanna said before Naga attempted to eat it all. Naga seemed to pout but obeyed her second mistress' command.

Korra and Kanna climbed off Naga and ran over to the other side into the tent, "We'll take one of everything please," Korra said.

"That will be twenty yuans," the shop vender woman said.

"Um…yuans," Kanna gulped as she realized yuans was the one thing they needed to live in the city, but was the one thing that they didn't have.

"We…don't have any money," Korra admitted.

"Then what good are you to me?" the shop vender shouted.

Korra and Kanna sadly walked away on Naga. "Don't worry, this city's huge." Korra said. "I bet we can find a place to rustle up something to eat,"

"Yeah, where every other homeless person in the world gets its," Kanna said, a dejected pouty look on her face.

They found food alright. They went to a park with a river running through it and Kanna water bended some fish onto the ground where they died. The girls put them on sticks so Korra could cook them with fire bending. Naga literally had her head buried in the water, eagerly drinking and probably getting a few fish along the way.

Behind them, there was a rustling in a bush where a white haired man was crawling out of as the girls started eating their fish, that he was hungrily staring at, he himself was wearing faded worn out clothes.

"Um, say, think I can get one of those tasty smelling fishes?" the man asked with a hopeful expression. Korra and Kanna glanced at the other and nodded, they couldn't exactly just send the man away. The man grinned and grabbed their final fish.

"So do you…live in that bush?" Korra asked uncertain.

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home," the man answered.

"Um…well it looks nice," Kanna said, unsure what to say.

"So…there are a lot of you out here?" Korra asked. "I thought everyone in the city was 'living it up,'."

The man laughed, "You've got a lot to learn newcomers. Welcome to Republic City," Korra and Kanna looked at her confused as the group heard a loud and shrill whistle that cut through the air like a knife.

On the nearby bridge stood a cop staring at them, "Hey, you, stop! You can't fish here!" the policeman shouted, rushing at them.

"You best skedaddle!" the man said, jumping into his bush. Korra whistled for Naga, hopping on and grabbing Kanna's wrist to yank her on behind her before they were off. The policeman hunched over gasping for breath, realizing there was no way he would be able to catch the two water tribe teens on a Polar Bear Dog.

Korra and Kanna rode on Naga through the park, stopping as they saw a man with a negaphone standing on a table and holding up a poster of some man in a mask, the man looked like a protestor…but for what. "Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of the city have forced non benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon and together we will tear down the bending establishments,"

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world!"

"Korra," Kanna hissed.

"Oh yeah, let me guess," the protestor said. "You're a bender,"

"Yes I am," Korra said proudly. "And so is my sister,"

"Then I bet you'd both just love to knock me off this platform with some water bending, huh?"

"Can't we just go?" Kanna begged, tugging on the back of Korra's shirt.

"I'm seriously thinking about it," Korra said, ignoring Kanna and glaring at the protester.

"This is what's wrong with this city," The protester announced to the left over crowd. "Benders like these girls only use their powers to oppress us!" the crowd cheered and yelled angrily at the water tribe girls.

"I'm not oppressing anyone!" Korra cried. "You're…you're oppressing yourself!"

"That didn't even make sense!" the protester sneered as they took off to the streets of Republic City.

A few minutes later, Korra and Kanna were now walking down the emptying streets with Naga trailing behind them. "Excuse me," Korra said, turning to an old woman who worked at one of the nearby shops. "I think we're lost. How do we get to Air Temple Island from here?"

"Just head down this street," the shop woman calmly explained. "You should get moving young ladies, it isn't safe,"

"Isn't safe?" Kanna asked as a large red satomobile pulled up, the people obviously had to be rich to afford it. Three large men climbed out of it, one wearing red, another green, and the last blue.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have money," the one wearing blue smirked. "Or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment," Kanna narrowed her eyes. That sounded like a threat and the one thing she hated the most was when someone thought they could do whatever they wanted and attack those weaker than them.

"I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs," Mr. Chung begged, waving a hand to the few phonographs sitting on the wooden table. The one in red answered by doing a kick, causing flames to burst from his foot and destroy them, the shop keeper cried out in surprise. Kanna slowly raised her hands and put them on the water pouch on her hip.

"My friend here is not a music lover," the one in blue said. "Give me the money, or else…"

"Or else what hoodlum," Korra demanded, putting her hands on her hips. The three men looked at the teenage girls, one with defiance (Kanna) in her eyes, and the other with confidence (Korra).

The men stared at them for a few minutes and burst into laughter, thinking there was no possible way that two teenage girls who might possible be water benders could ever beat them.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat," the one in blue snickered. "Let me explain a couple of things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you girls in the hospital,"

The shopkeepers and people all down the streets were hiding, yet watching with interest. Who did these two girls think they were, the Avatar?

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Kanna said, narrowing her eyes. Sure, she was soft and didn't like conflict but she hated people abusing their power even more.

"You're the ones who are going to need a hospital. And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby," Korra snarled.

"Who do you think you are?" the one in blue, obviously their leader, demanded.

"Why don't you come and find out," Korra said. The one in blue snarled and pulled water from the pouch under his jacket but Kanna put her own water ahead of them to protect them and then sent her own attack back, an ice spear pinning the back of his coat, just above his shoulder, to the wall behind him. He growled and gripped the ice spear, melting the ice in his hand. Korra decided them to kick him so hard that he slammed into their car. His two 'friends' stared shocked.

The one wearing green tried to attack with earth bending but Korra threw him into the air like a ragged doll with a pillar of stone. The fire bender tried to attack but Korra used fire bending to rush into the flames and she grabbed his hands, making him scream. "Did she just fire bend?" one of the shop keepers asked.

"And she earth bended," the shopkeeper woman said.

"Could she be…?" the shopkeeper man stopped.

Korra threw the fire bended down the street and he smashed through a window. "Got an idea who I am now, chups?" Korra asked. Kanna spun as she heard an engine. The red car was driving straight at them. Korra and Kanna flew in different directions, diving out of the war of the car.

"Come on!" the earth bended shouted and their fire bending friend hopped in.

"You're not getting away!" Korra cried as they tried driving off. Using her earth bending, she managed to knock the car over before they could make their escape.

"I have a feeling they won't be bothering anyone anymore," Kanna said as the two girls jogged over to the wreckage.

The door was forced open from the inside and the three thugs fell onto the ground. Naga started to howl as a siren nearby sounded. Looking up, there was an airship flying above them. Metal benders leaped from the aircraft and started to the ground, holding onto metal lines.

"Metal benders," Kanna said, she had never seen a real one in real life.

"We caught the bad guys for you, officers," Korra said, sounding quite proud.

"Arrest them!" one of the metal benders said, pointing at them. "You girls are under arrest too," Korra and Kanna gasped in surprise and shock.

"Under arrest?" Kanna asked. "We cannot be under arrest!"

"What do you mean we're under arrest?" Korra demanded, hot headed. "Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up a shop!"

"From the looks of it, you girls smashed up a lot more than that," the cop said, looking around at the destruction. He threw a metal line at them. Kanna ducked so it sailed just inches above her head and Korra let the line wrap around her wrist but she wasn't moving.

Kanna stopped as Korra said, "You…you can't arrest us, let me explain!" The cop retracted the line.

"You can explain yourselves all you like down at headquarters," the officer said. The officer tried to get them again but Naga intercepted the lines. Korra quickly hopped up, Kanna had barely got on when they started to run. One cop tried to jump them but Korra kicked him in the face, knocking him back.

"Oh, great, now our charges are destruction of property and officer assault," Kanna whimpered. Naga was now racing towards the bridge as a nearby roof exploded. A metal bender jumped from the hole in the roof and shot a line. Kanna cried out as it wrapped around her upper arm, nearly pulling her off had Korra not grabbed her other arm.

Korra threw an ice spear at the man and his eyes widened, letting Kanna go to dodge. There were no more cops, so maybe they got away okay. Kanna rubbed her upper arm that had a pinkish mark surrounding it.

But of course, they had to be proven wrong when more came literally out of nowhere. Korra and Kanna, riding on Naga, raced by some buildings and off a bridge onto a train passing underneath. They almost fell off had Naga not managed to pull her large body on top in time. Korra and Kanna sighed in relief. They could see Air Temple Island nearby in the bay. They would need a boat to get to it but hopefully they could make it and Tenzin would talk to the officers about this since it was obvious they weren't going to let them go unless they lost them but the officers were persistent. The girls looked up as some kind of large shadow covered their bodies above them. They could hear a siren from up above where a aircradt was flying over them.

Naga leaped off the train towards the bay but before they could hit the ground, wires flung wrapped around Nag, Korra, and Kanna's bodies. They struggled for a few moments but stopped, realizing they wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

About ten minutes later, Korra and Kanna were sitting at a table, two women stood in front of them. One was in her fifties with greying hair she was obviously the police chief, wearing a female uniform and she looked very strict. The one to the side of her looked kinder and was probably in her early twenties. She had light brown hair in a bun and pale green eyes.

The older woman slammed a clipboard onto the table, "Let's see," the woman said. "Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property…not to mention evading arrest, you're in a whole mess of trouble young ladies,"

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper!" Korra cried.

"We couldn't just walk away!" Kanna cried.

"Can it!" the woman snapped. "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way,"

"But they would have gotten away!" Kanna cried.

"It's my duty to help people," Korra said. "See, I'm the avatar and my friend is the great granddaughter of Aqua, the water guardian during Avatar Aang's time,"

"Oh, we are well aware of who you girls are," the woman said unconcerned. "And your avatar and guardian title might impress some people, but not me,"

"Alright fine," Korra said, deciding a different tactic, "Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge,"

The woman sat down at the table, "You're talking to her, I'm Chief Bei-Fong,"

"Beifong?" Korra and Kanna asked, recognizing the name.

"Lin Beifong?" Korra asked. "You're Toph's daughter?"

"What of it?" Lin asked.

"If you're her daughter…then she's practically my cousin!" Kanna cried, pointing at the younger woman.

"That's right," she nodded. "I'm Terra and Guardian Lin was my grandmother,"

"Then why are you treating us like criminals?" Korra cried. "Avatar Aang and your mother and your grandmother were friends! They saved the world together!"

"That's ancient history," Lin said. "And it's got diddle squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place,"

A small door in the wall behind them opened up to reveal a policeman. "Chief, Officer Terra," a policeman said. "Councilman Tenzin is here,"

Lin sighed, "Let him in," she said, standing up. The larger door opened and Tenzin walked in.

"Tenzin!" Kanna said, relieved at a familiar face who wasn't going to bare down on them.

"Sorry," Korra apologized. "We got a little side tracked on my way to see you," Tenzin looked annoyed but forced a pleasant expression on his face.

Tenzin took a deep breath and said, "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual. And Terra, you've gotten so big since I've last saw you,"

"You saw me last week," Terra said, pouting. Did he just call her fat?

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin," Lin said. "Why is the Avatar and the granddaughter of Guardian Aqua in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train the avatar?"

"My relocation has been delayed," Tenzin explained, getting annoyed. "Korra and Kanna, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where they will stay put."

"But!" Korra tried, stopping under their glares. Kanna just sadly lowered her head, playing with the hem of her shirt. Well, there goes their adventure.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra and Kanna, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events, and cover all the damages," Tenzin said. Lin and Terra looked at each other. Terra obviously wanted to say yes but the choice was Lin's to make.

After a moment, Lin sighed and waved her hand, unlocking the cuffs the two girls wore on their wrists. "Fine, get them out of my city,"

"Always a pleasure, Lin," Tenzin said. "Let's go girls," he quickly left. Korra and Kanna looked at Lin and Terra as they left the room. Lin of course, had to do the hand motion that said, 'I'm keeping my eyes on you'. Terra was rolling her eyes behind the older woman's back. Korra just had to do the same eye hand motion thing at Lin before she left. Lin just looked at her confused and Kanna rolled her eyes and pushed Korra out of the room.

Not long after, they were in the waiting room while someone was getting Naga, "Tenzin, please don't send us back home," Korra pleaded.

"We're needed here," Kanna said.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes, and the orders of the White Lotus," Tenzin said.

"Katara agreed with us that we should come," Korra said. "She said our destinies are in Republic City,"

Tenzin turned red and said, "Don't bring my mother into this,"

"She's practically my mother too," Kanna said boldly, "She did take me in as her own and raised me when my father abandoned my mother and I and then my mother died,"

"Look," Korra stated. "I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. We saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of whack! I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City needs you, but it needs me too,"

"And me," Kanna said. "Republic City needs all the help it can get right now," Tenzin looked at them, trying to say something…anything! But nothing would come out.

"Is this your Polar Bear Dog, miss'?" a police officer asked behind them, a sullen expression on his face as Naga licked him, from chin to hairline.

As the sun was going down, a small ship was sailing across the bay, past Avatar Aang and the Guardian's memorials. They had all died within months of the other, Jade was the last to go and Lin was the first.

Tenzin turned away from the statue, Naga was sleeping but Korra was leaning over the rail, Kanna next to her with her back turned to the water, leaning against the rail.

About twenty minutes later, they were climbing off the dock at Air Temple Island. The girls were tense as the White Lotus members were standing there waiting for them. Korra and Kanna sighed, deciding they might as well get this over with and started walking towards them. But before they could get there, the children, Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora landed in front of them, closing their gliders. Ikki quickly hugged Kanna's legs while Meelo hugged Korra's legs. Jinora joined in, awkwardly hugging both teenage girls.

"Korra! Kanna!" the kids cried.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked. Korra and Kanna had similar expressions of sadness on their faces.

"No, we're sorry, Ikki," Kanna apologized.

"We have to go home now," Korra said. The kids looked just as sad as the older girls. They didn't realize that Tenzin behind them also looked incredibly sad.

"Wait," Tenzin said, stopping the girls from heading to the members. "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it," Tenzin explained. "I thought I should put off your training Korra, in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy, just like Kanna is my Aunt Aqua's legacy. Kanna, you may stay here and train with your water bending and keeping Korra focused, and Korra, you may stay as well as train air bending here with me. Republic City needs it's avatar and while it only holds two guardians at the moment, Republic City does need you both,"

"Yes!" Korra and Kanna cheered. The smaller children happily laughed.

The next morning, Korra was standing on a stage in the city. Kanna and Tenzin stood to the side, Chief Beifong, Terra, and Naga stood to the other side, while Korra stood at a podium, microphones in front of her while people took pictures. "Hello, I'm Korra, you're new avatar," Korra said, slightly nervous.

"Does that mean you've moved to Republic City?" A reporter asked.

"Is it true that the new guardian of water is in the city?" another reporter asked.

"Were you trying to send a message to the triads yesterday?" another asked.

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti-bending revolution or both?" another asked.

"Who was the other water bending girl seen with you yesterday?" another asked.

"Will you be working with Chief BeiFong and the police?" another asked.

"Uh yes," Korra said, unsure and struggling to speak. "I am definitely here to stay but honestly, I don't have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training but…." Korra stopped for a minute and took a deep breath, finally thinking of something so say, so she said it with confidence, "Look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to be serving you. I am so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City,"

In a darker part of the city in a room, someone turned their radio off, Korra's words still ringing in their ears. "Amom, how do you want to handle this?" an equalist asked.

Amon, his golden mask firmly in place, studied a map of republic city pinned to a table, "So," he said. "The avatar has arrived early, bringing a guardian with her. it looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans,"


End file.
